thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Army
Managing Simon's armed forces is another aspect of the game mechanics that adds complexity. The composition of your army is represented by 2 stats: * Size: A representation of how many people are in it. * Quality: How disciplined, well equipped and well trained they are. can give you hard numbers when they're available.]] These stats determine which rewards you receive after the battle with the horde in Chapter 2 as well as playing a large role in determining the outcome of the various military conflicts that happens during the game. __TOC__ Possible Recruits Pre-Horde So far, it's possible to avoid getting any army but Orcent's band, and although the losses against the Orcs are heavy, that doesn't mean a Game Over but the reward list from the Horde Battle is minimal, and Carina's soldiers die. It also results in suboptimal outcomes and negative consequences in Battle of Yhilin, in the Third Arclent War, and in the Erosian War. When you recruit Orcent: * You start with an army of Size 3 and Quality 1. * When you return to the farm during Chapter 1, Simon can talk to a recalcitrant orc in the storehouse. If Simon attempts to dominate the orc and his level is 12 or higher, you get +1 Quality. If Simon's level is below 12 or he chooses to fight the orc, you get -1 Size and +1 Quality. * When you return to the farm during Chapter 1, Simon can talk to another recalcitrant orc in the farmhouse. If Simon attempts to dominate the orc and his level is 14 or higher, he can cow the orc for no change in army stats. If Simon's level is below 14 or he chooses to fight the orc, you get -1 Size. * +10 Size and +3 Quality at the start of Chapter 3. When you hire mercenaries in the Outskirts of Ari-Yhilina: * Hiring the Iron Cudgel: +2 Size, +1 Quality. * Hiring the Dusty Horde: +5 Size. * Hiring AriGarda: +2 Size, +3 Quality. If you invest in Premium Steel: * +1 Size, +1 Quality at the start of Chapter 3. If you invest in Mine Processing: * +1 Size, +1 Quality at the start of Chapter 3. If you recruit the Succubi near Stineford: * +2 Size, +1 Quality if you talked to their leader during Chapter 1. * +1 Size, +1 Quality if you did not talk to their leader during Chapter 1. * +3 Size at the start of Chapter 3. If you recruit the group at Withered Mountain: * +3 Size, +1 Quality if you convince 29 or more to join you. * +2 Size if you convince 15-28 to join you. * +3 Size at the start of Chapter 3. If you recruit both the Succubi near Stineford and the group at Withered Mountain * A synergy bonus is applied for the Horde Batte. If you recover Stark's head: * A synergy bonus is applied for the Horde Battle. * +1 Quality at the start of Chapter 3. If you spare The Impaler: * A synergy bonus is applied for the Horde Battle. * Participates in Battle of Yhilin, yielding different results based on scenario. Maximum values for Horde Battle: : Size = 17 : Quality = 8 Impending Horde Battle The amount of Sx is determined by your Army Size, the quality of the items by your Army Quality: * Orcent gives you a variable amount of money based on your Army Size and hidden Synergy bonus (see below): * The succubi village gives you various gear based on Army Quality: * Carina's men are saved by any mercenary company that you've hired and they give you a Shining Armor. No effect on Carina affection or hidden Religion variable, but they will have a minor role in the Third Arclent War. If you do the maximum to reinforce your nonhuman troops without getting mercenaries, factoring in synergy bonuses, Quality grows up to 4: you get 3000 Sx, the Orcent Orgy scene and the relationship points bonuses. If you hire Iron Cudgel, Quality grows up to 5, and Carina's men survive. If you hire AriGarda, Quality is bigger so you get maximum reward. You can get the 5000 Sx reward by simply hiring the Dusty Horde, but you don't get the full reward from the succubi. In order to maximize both rewards, you must hire the AriGarda and at least one other mercenary company. Synergy bonus A hidden Synergy bonus is calculated from your recruitment: * +1 for having both the AriGarda and Iron Cudgel. * -1 for having both the AriGarda and Dusty Horde (stacks with above). * +1 for having both the Withered Mountain Troops and the Succubi Tower, but only if you talk with them outside the dark tower to trigger their scene. * +1 for having both Orcent and Impaler, but only if you watch their cutscene outside the Abandoned Fortress. * +1 for having Orcent and Stark's head, but only if you talk to Orcent twice outside the dark tower in order to show it to him. The Synergy bonus is added to your Army Size to determine Sx earned from the Horde Battle (see above). The Orcent Orgy scene requires a total sum of 12 from Synergy + Size + Quality. Efficiency in the preceding section of Chapter 2 affects several hidden checks, but none related to this battle. Megail's Route If you invest in the Eustrin supplier: * +1 Size, +1 Quality at the start of Chapter 3. After the Reunion If you ask Robin to research Orc Development: * +1 Size, +1 Quality at the start of Chapter 3. If you've already invested in mercenaries in Chapter 1: * You have to pay some upkeep to keep them on when you talk to Megail, but their bonuses are unchanged. If you invest in mercenaries here, there are a few changes: * AriGarda is no longer available for your army, but you can pay them 10,000 ProN to align with House Rose, otherwise they end up signing with House Adamant. * Iron Cudgel has declined in numbers and is more desperate: +1 Size, +1 Quality for only 5,000 ProN. * Dusty Horde is unchanged, but cheaper: +5 Size for 10,000 ProN.They are more interested in working now, it seems.. Depending on the outcome of the Orc Extermination motion during the Ardford Summit: * If the motion failed, +2 Size and +2 Quality at the start of Chapter 3. * If the motion passed, -1 Size at the start of Chapter 3. Battle of Yhilin If you have come here from the Battle of Yhilin guide, the values listed as start of Chapter 3 are the same ones listed in the Army Recalculation section of that page, so if you are trying to track your army's stats, be wary of reapplying the same modifications. For the Battle of Yhilin, only your nonhuman forces apply to your Army scores, so subtract any increases you received from hiring mercenaries. MAXIMUM VALUES FOR BATTLE OF YHILIN: : Size = 30 : Quality = 14 Many modifications happen to your army's scores during this battle. There is no simple way to reflect those changes here. The changes to Size range from -13 to +7, the changes to Quality from 0 to +2, depending on your choices throughout the game and the battle itself. If you don't mind spoilers and looking under the hood of the game, visit the Battle of Yhilin to track the attrition suffered by your army during the battle. Governing Yhilin You are working with Balia to improve the quality of your orcs through breeding. To track your efforts, go to the Orc Breeding page. If you fund Cities Mercenary regulations: * +1 Size If you fund Countryside Mercenary regulations: * +5 Size When you transfer Orcent's consciousness into a new body: * If you cross 2-3 thresholds, +1 Quality. * If you cross 4 or more thresholds, +2 Quality. After Eustrin Orcent tells you the Size and Quality of your army. After that, he gives you his evaluation regarding orc forces, succubi forces, Yhilin regular army and mercenaries. Before adding variables: * Army Size * 2 * Army Quality +1 Orc Forces Various variables influence the orc forces but Orcent only comments the orc strength. Orc Strength: Orc Seeds: If Orc Evolution is activated: * +5 Size, +1 Quality Balia Relationship Points: Succubus Forces Five flags (4 discretionary fundings and 1 quest) influence your Succubus forces: # Succubus Brothel funding # Local Succubus Trade funding # National Succubus Trade funding # Succubus Immigration funding # Yarra's quest candidates = 10 Yhilin Army Yhilin forces are also influenced by a long series of conditions; a hidden variable n is created to quantify the strength of your Yhilin forces. n is set to 0 Yhilin's score: * ≥ 25: n + 5 * ≥ 20: n + 4 * ≥ 15: n + 3 * ≥ 10: n + 2 * ≥ 5: n + 1 If the invasion of Yhilin resulted in "population devastation": * n - 3 Elven Ghetto improvement project has been funded: * n + 2 Infrastructure project has been funded: * n + 2 Yhilin's Acceptance: * ≥ 50: n + 3 * ≥ 40: n + 2 * ≥ 30: n + 1 Conclusion: * n ≥ 12: Size + 30, Quality + 2. The flag "Yhilin Army" is activated. * n ≥ 10: Size + 20, Quality + 2. The flag "Yhilin Army" is activated. ::"Yhilin's forces are at least as strong as they were before the invasion. They should be able to hold Yhilin itself against attacks." * n ≥ 8: Size + 15, Quality + 1 * n ≥ 6: Size + 10, Quality + 1 ::"Yhilin's own forces have mostly recovered and are generally working together with us." * n ≥ 4: Size + 10 * n ≥ 2: Size + 5 ::"Regrettably, Yhilin's own forces have not entirely recovered from the invasion. We will have to cover for them." Mercenaries If you hire Iron Cudgel: * +5 Size If you fund Cities Mercenary regulations: * +2 Size ("Finally, the Crown has been able to recruit a small number of mercenaries we can trust.") If you fund Countryside Mercenary regulations: * +5 Size ("Finally, the Crown has been able to recruit a number of mercenaries we can trust.") If you fund both Cities and Countryside Mercenary regulations: * +10 Size ("Finally, the Crown has been able to recruit a reasonable number of mercenaries we can trust.") Orcent's Conclusion The Erosian War The status of the Army depends of a huge number of variables, described above: References Category:Game mechanics